My Life With Out You
by Brandtishot
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome have had more than their share of heartache during their friendship. Kagome has moved & Inuyasha has turned his back on her. Then a terrible accident happpens. Will these two friends survive? Or will Inuyasha look the other way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! You may all think I'm dead but I'm not. I've just been going through a lot lately. I'm adjusting to my new school since I had to move at the beginning of my senior year and have recently been going through some tough times with personal issues concerning my muse. If you wish to know what I mean please feel free to email me and I will let you all know. Here's my new story! Hope you all like

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did the only thing I could say is rawr!...**

My Life With Out You

Chapter 1:

The Memories

The sobs wracked Kagome's body as she cried silently at her current loss of life. She no longer felt the need to live. She felt empty, like a hollowed shell. She often found herself wandering the halls at Lake Stevens High School, her new school. The one she was forced to attend instead of the school she had come to know as home, South Anchorage High School. That was where she had lived her life and met the love of her life, Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…_

Her heart ached to be with him. She had met him a little over a year ago when South first opened up in Anchorage, Alaska. She was auditioning for the school plays when the drama teacher had yelled at him for climbing up the pillars. She had laughed at the sight of him, but her heart immediately warmed up to him.

_Inuyasha…_

How could she go on living without him? He had made her so happy, taught her things in life she thought she had already learned but hadn't. He had made her happy, was her beacon of life when she thought she had none and dark times clouded her.

_Oh Inuyasha, how could you?_ She thought as the tears poured down her face like the rain poured down her window pane at that very moment. The sky a bland grey like they always were. _How could you leave me like this? How could you turn your back on me after everything we've been through? And all because of her?_

She smiled remembering the time she came bouncing up to him while he stood blushing from ear to ear grinning goofily by Bankotsu who had currently been her interest in her love-life, and he turned to her with kisses all over his face in black lip-stick left by her two friends Yuri and Ayame. She had giggled at the expression on his face. He turned to her with his goofy grin still plastered from ear to ear, "They violated me." She laughed as a blush threatened to rise to her pale cheeks as she thought to herself _I wish I could violate you right now._

"Inuyasha…"she breathed his name as a new onslaught of tears hit her.

The next day she had found out after catching Inuyasha making out with Yuri back-stage that he had asked her out last night. There was a slight tug at her heart when she saw it was him, but pushed the feeling aside. She had just met him a couple weeks ago, she couldn't possibly like him now.

"Ooo, I'm gonna tell Ayame on you!" She had teased him. He grinned at her blushing.

She scampered off stage and ran up to Ayame, "Ayame! Did you know that Inuyasha and Yuri are making out backstage?"

Her friend calmly answered, "Yeah, I'm the one who set them up."

Kagome looked at her friend confused, just the day before she had admitted to her that she liked Inuyasha and wanted to kiss him and it was she, Kagome, who had encouraged her to do so. How could her friend set the man she liked up with their other friend?

She had begun to hang out more with her friends as Ayame and her tagged along on Yuri's and Inuyasha's dates. She was starting to fall for him, but she refused to admit it she herself liked Bankotsu.

One day, she was handed a letter from her friend Xavier, an American exchange student at her school, from Bankotsu along with the Book of Mormon. She read the letter Bankotsu had gave to her inside that damn book telling her why he could not be with her.

She had walked numbly to down the commons towards her locker tears threatening her eyes. She was about to give into them when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver and turned to see amber eyes full of concern. She let herself fall into him and shuddered as she allowed the tears to fall. His strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace as he whispered soothingly into her ear, "It's going to be okay."

She pulled away from him trying with all her will to stop the tears and sniffed, "Do you even know what he said?"

"I read what he wrote during 6th hour, he asked me to proof read it for him."

"How could he say such a thing? It's not fair!" She threw the book against the lockers a loud bang rang through out the halls as she sank to her knees and cried.

He sat down next her and lifted her chin, wiping the tears away.

"It's okay, hey, don't worry about it, it's his loss. If he can't see what a great person you are then it's his loss."

She looked at him and smiled weakly.

The memory faded from her mind as a new set of tears poured from her eyes and the knife in her heart twisted even more.

He had called her that night, while he was at a mormon dance with Yuri and Bankotsu.

_"How are you holding up?" His voice full of concern._

_"I'm okay, it's just, it hurts so bad that I feel numb," her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Well maybe you were just too into Bankotsu to notice that someone else was interested in you," she could practically see him shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot._

_"Like who?" She asked precariously._

_"Like me."_

_"But you're going out with Yuri."_

_"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be interested in you."_

_Sunday night she and Inuyasha were emailing each other when they got into a fight._

_To: Inuyasha_

_Subject: Bankotsu_

_He's an insensitive, cowardly asshole to use religion as an excuse to reject me. If he had any guts he would have just said no and that he liked someone else!_

_To: Mikochan_

_Subject: Reply_

_I don't care how hurt you are because of him, no one calls my friend an asshole and gets away with it! I will forgive you this one time because I barely know you, but for future reference I would watch what you say!_

_To: Inuyasha_

_you obviously don't care either! I might as well cut myself and no one would care! You don't care! Yuri doesn't care! Ayame doesn't care! And Bankotsu certainly doesn't care and I know my family won't either!_

_To: Mikochan _

_you show up to school tomorrow with so much as one cut on your arm and you say it's from your cat I will tell on you!_

_She had signed off tears pouring down her face as she ran into her room with a razor blade. Through a blurred vision she sliced her arms over and over again. There was a knock on her door followed by her step-dad entering her room. He looked at her arms and said with a sneer of disgust, "Don't get any blood on the carpet."_

_The next day she arrived at school with her arms stinging as the fabric of her sweatshirt rubbed against her self-inflicted wounds, her pajama pants engulfing her legs. She finally saw him between fifth and sixth hour with Yuri waiting outside of the auditeria. Inuyasha called out her name and beckoned for her to come over. She complied, her stomach full of knots and butterflies all the same time. She sat down next to him._

_"I'm sorry about last night, it's just I get really mad when people attack my friends."_

_"Okay."_

_Yuri said something funny and Kagome laughed._

_"Well I've got to get to class, I'll see you later," she said cheerfully._

_"Not so fast." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and faced him cautiously. "Show me your arms."_

_"No," Kagome looked at him, her doe-like eyes full of fear._

_"Show me your arms." His voice more razor sharp than she had ever heard him speak before._

_"No," she tried to flee but he grabbed the front of her hoodie at the base of her throat and pulled her close to him so that their noses were almost touching._

_"Show me your arms." He demanded through clenched teeth._

_Kagome sat down defeated. Inuyasha sat down next to her, took her arm and lifted her sleeve._

_"And the other one?" His voice wavered._

_She held out her other arm and again he lifted her sleeve. She looked at him sadly, he looked down for a long time and it wasn't until she heard him speak and saw his shoulders shake that she realized he was crying._

_"Why Kagome, why?"_

_"Inuyasha…" her voice was soft. She lifted his chin so he was looking at her and she wiped his tears away. "I swear to you, it will never happen again, please don't cry."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because I hurt. I cannot tell you why because I just met you and I still need to get to know you. I swear it will never happen again." She leaned her head against his and they sat there in silence until the two minute bell rang. "I'll see you after school."_

_"Okay."_

_She squeezed his hand and whispered, "I promise it will never happen again." Then she walked away her own heart breaking at seeing him cry_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own that gorgeous silky silver hair, nor those adorable ears, nor those intense amber eyes-okay so I don't own his hot ass!**

**Yeah this chapter is kinda short. I don't really care. Just felt like I had to update.**

Chapter 2

Kagome weaved herself in and out of the other students attending Lake Stevens High, not caring if their shoulders bumped into her. Her skin was pale, almost ivory in contrast to her raven locks. Her eyes always held a permanent sadness that only one person could take away just by entering the room she was in and made her face glow with happiness.

_Inuyasha…_She thought bitterly to herself._ Why? Why did you choose her over us? You know I would have never made you chose._

She bit her lip to hold back the sea of tears that threatened to spill forth from her chocolate eyes. Her whole body felt numb with pain and she would have given anything at that moment just to feel so that she could know if she was alive. She felt so empty without him in her life. She missed his silver hair, the comforting words that spilled from his soft lips as he held her against his strong chest. She missed the feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers and the warm feeling she got when he kissed her. But most of all she missed the hidden love that always shined brightly when he looked at her with his intense amber eyes.

She walked into her CAI (**that's Current American Issues for those of you who don't know**) class and threw her bag down as hard as she could as the dam broke and the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back, came spilling from her eyes. Her friend Yume hugged her while her friend Akiko ran her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Shhh Kagome, it's okay," Yume whispered.

"But it's not!" Kagome protested.

"It will get better, Kagome you'll see," Akiko offered.

"How? I feel so empty without him. Inuyasha was my best friend! He was my best friend…"Her voice trailed off as she started to sob uncontrollably.

When Kagome finally managed to get control of herself, her voice was barely a whisper, "I loved him, you know."

Akiko leaned in so she could hear her, "What?"

Kagome cleared her throat, "I, um, I love him. More than anything."

Her friends gave her looks full of sympathy as Kagome looked down at her paper and allowed herself to be swallowed whole by her memories.

* * *

**K so there you have it I know I haven't undated in a while this chapter is still my old chapter 2 but I thought of putting a little note down here for it. I have to have 20 reviews for this story before I update it again. I'm gonna start going by 10 reviews per chapter before I update again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brandtishot**: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I just got back from the Fall Out Boy, Hawthorne Heights, From First to Last, and All-American Rejects concert! OMG! My first concert and it was a blast! Okay so on with the third chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Time seemed to pass by slowly for the young miko. But she didn't seem to notice. She was a walking empty shell not really feeling or experiencing anything. She stared sadly out the window at the lake as the rain streaked down the window pane.

"Come on kiddo, let's go somewhere!"

Kagome looked at her father and smiled saying softly, "Okay."

The rain was pouring down and they sat quietly at the stop light waiting for it to turn green.

"Are you okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine." She answered flatly.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Just stay out of my life!"

The light turned green and her father started pulling forward.

"I'm just asking because I love you, honey."

She turned to look at her dad. There was screaming, a horn blaring and then the sickening crunch of metal.

When the miko woke up, there was the rain pouring down on to her. It hurt to move, hurt to breath. She was lying on the cold pavement a few feet from the car. Her father hung lifelessly from the open car door.

"Daddy?" She rasped out, fear swelling in her chest.

"Daddy? Daddy please answer me! Wake up! Daddy please it hurts!" By this point the miko's tears were mixed with the rain that already drenched her face. She coughed furiously, failing to notice the change of color of the rain that streaked down her face.

He never answered his daughter. The rain continued to fall and the miko faded into darkness the sirens in the distance just a little too late.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when the phone rang. Glancing at the caller id, Inuyasha groaned and decided to let the machine get it. The voice on the machine caused him to sit up quickly in bed, his heart racing.

"Inuyasha, you're probably asleep, but it's Kagome's mother," the woman sobbed to the machine. "Inuyasha, there's been a terrible accident and Kagome was hurt-"

It took the hanyou two steps to cross the room and snatch up the phone, "Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Inuyasha, thank Kami!"

"What happened? Is Kagome alright?" The panic in his voice rose with each passing second.

"There was a car accident. Kagome and her dad…there was a semi, the road was really slippery, there was so much rain...so much blood…they were hit…"

"Oh my God…" Inuyasha felt his world start to cave in and numbly sat in one of the kitchen chairs, his free hand covered his mouth.

"Kagome made it, but her father…he didn't…Kagome's in a coma right now…they…they don't think she'll make it."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

The woman behind the desk seemed to be completely ignoring him.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to see his best friend's mother racing towards him just in time to catch her as she launched herself at him, sobbing. He held her for awhile while she regained her composure, she was after all the mother he never had.

Once she had controlled her tears, Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from Inuyasha and smiled meekly. "It's good to see you again."

"Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Sango, Miroku, you made it!"

The couple rushed over to the hanyou and the distressed mother, embracing her for a few seconds.

"Do you want to see Kagome?" The mother asked hesitantly.

Sango and Miroku both answered simultaneously, "Yes."

They stared at the hanyou waiting for his reply, but none came. He suddenly felt very afraid to see his best friend. A million thoughts raced through his brain but were stopped when a small hand slipped into his. He looked down into the eyes of his surrogate mother.

"Kagome has already forgiven you Inuyasha, she holds no ill will against you."

He glanced nervously at the others.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and started to pull her along the corridor, "Uh we'll go ahead."

"Mrs. Higurashi, it's not that I'm afraid that she won't forgive me…I'm…I'm terrified to see her like this."

"It'll be okay Inuyasha. Would you like to see her alone? Would that help?"

The hanyou shook his head tentatively.

He nervously made his way down the hall following Kagome's mother to her room. He stopped just outside her door.

'_I can do this!'_

Miroku and Sango opened the door to leave. Sango was crying into Miroku's t-shirt as they left.

'_Fuck I can't do this!'_

"Inuyasha…"

He stepped through the door and felt his world finally cave in. His beloved Kagome, his best friend, lay motionless on the bed. IVs were hooked up to her, a heart monitor beeped in the background, a respirator pushed air constantly into Kagome's lungs.

"Oh Kags…" he whispered.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay so here's the scoop. I've been writing like mad but haven't really had the chance to type everything up. May 3rd was my 18th birthday and I had to take the AP Calculus test and then after school I went to church to do the power point for youth group and then I went to the opera Macbeth in Seattle.

May 19th is my Culminating Exhibition which all seniors taking Current World Issues have to do and May 20th is prom so I've been busy with that too.

My teachers have been piling on the projects! It's really a waste of time considering that we're GRADUATING in less than a month.

My last band concert is June 1st and graduation is on June 8th and then the day after I graduate I plan on getting a job. I took the SAT on the 6th and man was it easy. If you haven't taken it yet then here's some advice: BULK UP ON YOUR VOCABULARY! There's only one essay thank Kami, and there's like 4 math sections and the last five are a combination of writing and reading comprehension. By the way, dilettante is a dabbler of the arts and detrimental means injurious or harmful. Anyway, I will update soon! I promise! I have so much to type up it's not funny!

I'm working on a new story as well it's a Sesshomaruand Kagome pairing, something I've never done before. I don't know what to title it though I need some suggestions. Here's a little taste of it:

Kagome shivered and pulled the black leather jacket tighter around her small frame, her raven locks dancing all around her clouding her vision, the cold September air went through her and chilled her to her very core. It had been so long since she last returned to her time, all that had happened seemed like a dream. The time she has spent with her friends hunting down and collecting jewel shards, long chats with Sango in a spring that usually ended with Sango slapping Miroku or her having to sit _him._ A twinge of guilt came to her as she remembered all the times she sat him. It all seemed so far away now. But she still lived with her nightmare everyday. The end of her journies to the Feudal Era were still very fresh in her mind, heart and in her soul. She unconsciously traced the silvery scar at the base of her throat, a constant reminder of her pain. The final battle is still so fresh that she could have sworn it was just yesterday, but it wasn't. Five years had passed since she last returned to her time. But still...

Much love!

Brandtishot

PS

I'm seriously thinking about changing my pen name to something else.


	5. AN

Author's Note:

It has come to my attention that a certain flamer has deeply angered me and has caused me to stop writing for the moment. Now I know I have not updated lately but that is because I have been writing like mad and I'm moving and I've got college starting soon, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about all my loyal fans. But according to someone, yashagirl1392, I can't write an ending. Well maybe because **IT WASN'T AN ENDING! IT'S A THREE PART STORY YOU IMBOCILE**. I will be sure to update by the end of August.

Sincerely,

Brandtishot


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hospital

He cautiously took her hand in his, afraid that even the slightest movement would break it, would break her. It was all her could do to keep from crying, to just hold her hand and know that she was still alive. Inuyasha grabbed the uncomfortable plastic chair and pulled it next to her bed so he could be by her always until she woke up. He squeezed Kagome's hand gently as if to silently tell her he was there by her side.

"I don't know what to do," he said to his best friend's mom who brought him some coffee in a Styrofoam cup. His voice was heavy with sadness. "I've never felt so helpless before in all my life."

A solitary tear slid down his cheek, the hanyou quickly brushed it away hoping Kagome's mother didn't see it.

"Inuyasha, I've known you since you were three years old, when you and your mom and dad first moved into the house next to the shrine with your brother Sesshomaru. You don't have to be formal with me."

"What should I call you then?"

"Mom or my name," she said smiling.

Inuyasha laughed though it held no humor, before saying, "I don't even know your name."

"Umeko."

The hanyou tried to smile, but found that he couldn't so instead he sighed and rested his chin on the mattress beside Kagome's hand.

"What do I do Umeko? I feel so helpless, it's not like when we were kids and I fought the bullies who picked on her. What do I do?"

"Talk to her Inuyasha. Maybe she'll hear you."

After a few moments of silence between Inuyasha and Umeko Higurashi, it was Inuyasha who broke the silence when he glanced at his watch.

"I've got to go pick up Kikyou from the airport," he said standing up and stretching.

"Who?"

Inuyasha cringed, his ears pressed flat against his head, "My girlfriend Kikyou."

He reached into his pocket to pull out his keys when Umeko placed her hand on the hanyou's arm and smiled softly.

"Stay. Kagome needs you and I need to stop by the shrine anyway to pick up some fresh cloths for Kagome and freshen up."

Inuyasha dug out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Kikyou and handed it to Umeko, who in turn stared at the picture in shock.

"What?"

"Oh," Umeko smiled and shook her head, "nothing, I'll be back in a few hours."

She kissed his forehead and left the room and Inuyasha in silence again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Kagome if you can hear me, please don't die. Don't leave me Kagome, I need you."

The hanyou kissed the unconscious miko's forehead and sat back down, letting the tears fall that had been held in for so long.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Umeko searched the crowded baggage claim for the hanyou's girlfriend, not looking at the photograph since she had no need for it. She finally spotted the girl flirting with a man with waist length, black wavy hair.

"Kikyou?" she asked approaching the girl.

"Do I know you?"

"No. I guess you could say I'm Inuyasha's adopted mother." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well where's Inuyasha?" she demanded rudely.

Umeko gritted her teeth and smiled a sickly sweet smile, "He's at the hospital with Kagome."

"But isn't she like brain dead or something?" She asked getting into the car, her black leather mini skirt riding up.

"She's in a coma."

"Whatever, I'm his girlfriend and I'm conscious and he couldn't come and [ick me up from the airport?"

Umeko sighed heavily, _'This is going to be a long car ride. Inuyasha and Kagome better get together and admit their feelings for each other or I'm taking matters into my own hands.'_

"I mean we haven't had sex for the past twelve hours, I'm seriously deprived!"

Umeko pulled up to the shrine sighing with relief, "Thank Kami we're here!"

"And where is 'here' exactly? The ghetto trailer park?"

Umeko turned off the ignition and got out of the car, she could feel a migrane coming on.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's at the hospital with Kagome," she answered cheerfully.

Kikyou tapped her black leather stiletto heel boots impatiently. She fingered the red glass heart charm on her choker, looking very annoyed. Her silk black and red corset stopped right above her navel and the neckline stopped a mere inch and a half from exposing her chest. Her straight black hair framed her porcelain face that she had painted thickly with makeup. Her lips were a bright red, her eyes were outlined with thick black eyeliner and her eyelids bore maroon eye-shadow. She looked like she belonged on the corner of downtown Fifth Avenue at three in the morning on New Year's Eve, but Umeko kept her thoughts to herself.

'_This is Inuyasha's life, this is his choice, you're not his mother,'_ she scolded herself mentally.

Umeko closed the door to the master bathroom and sighed heavily. Turning on the shower she thought t herself, _'But I promised Izaiyoi that I would be.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm going to go check on Inuyasha," Sango stated to no one in particular.

Miroku's gaze never left the magazine he was reading, "Okay."

Sango tossed her Cosmopolitan magazine on the table and walked down the hall to Kagome's room.

"Miroku!!"

The monk looked up from his magazine at his girlfriend's smiling face. Sighing he followed her to Kagome's room.

"You have to see this, it's so cute!" Sango cracked the door open just enough to reveal a slumbering Inuyasha who had fallen asleep still sitting in the chair.

"Ahem!"

Miroku and Sango froze. They turned around very slowly to see a very pissed off Kikyou tapping her foot and glaring at them.

"Kikyou. Hi." Sango greeted her awkwardly.

"What exactly is 'so cute'?" Kikyou's voice dripped with venom.

"Um, nothing?" Miroku laughed nervously stepping in front of the door to block Kikyou's view as she attempted to leer around him into the dark hospital room. Kikyou continued to give the couple a death glare, her cheeks tinged with red, her anger rolling off of her in waves. Yet Sango and Miroku did not waver and stood firmly in their spots in front of the door that led to a room with a slumbering hanyou and an unconscious miko. The steady beeps of the heart monitor filled the silence between them.

"I really find that hard to believe," Kikyou snapped before taking a step forward and around the couple and reached out to open the door, but was blocked once again by Miroku. Kikyou growled at the man and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind-that is if she even had one-but before she could say anything, Sango intercepted.

"Kikyou, how was your flight?"

"Why do you care? Get out of my way!"

Just at that second the hanyou appeared from the room with his ears drooping and looked up to see his very sluttish and annoying girlfriend, already feeling a migrane approaching.

Sighing heavily he grabbed Kikyou's hand and dragged her down the hall to the elevator. Handing her a wad of bills he said, "Here, go rent a hotel room. I will call you later babe, right now Kagome's mom needs me and I can't leave her."

He kissed her on the cheek and shoved her on the elevator before she could protest and walked back to Kagome's room where his friends just stared at him. What had happened in that room?


	7. MANY APOLOGIES!

I'm so so so SORRY I haven't updated in for freaking ever! I have been consumed with parenthood! My baby girl is now 7 months old and is absolutely adorable and pulling herself up now. So you can imagine me biting my nails every second of every day worried she's going to fall and hit her head.

I'm on hiatus unfortunately as far as my Inuyasha fanfictions go. I am deeply upset about this, but not to fear, if you have read Stephenie Meyers Twilight saga YAY! I finished reading it and I loved it! If you didn't that's okay too. I am writing my own saga finally. I have high hopes for it. I'm only posting the first five chapters though of each book on fictionpress. If I cannot get it published, please expect the whole saga to be uploaded online when I am complete. I am modeling my main character after Robert Pattinson, he's a cutie and funny to boot!! But anyways I would really appreciate it if you read it. I'm currently in the works of editing chapter four, I have written two different versions and realized I did not really finish the chapter. If I could get your opinions it would mean the world to me! That would men I could finally finish the chapter and move on. Not that I already haven't, I'm currently in the process of writing chapters that are further on in the book. **It doesn't matter what chapter you chose because it will not affect the book, but your opinion to me does matter seeing as I want to keep the story exciting for my readers.** I only have three so far out of 139 views in three days. It's quite sad actually.

The preview is down below, here's the link my faithful readers!!

http : / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2572335 / 1 / Plain

1. I'm pretty sure I'm insane

It's not like I was depressed or anything. I just felt like an empty shell of a human being; lonely, with no more inspiration for life and tired of being invisible. It was the monotony of things that started my outbursts if I had to guess. I don't really know. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me. But I did know this; as I opened the sliding glass door and walked outside into the September California evening, it was hot.


End file.
